


East of Vere

by Blue_wire13



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bartender! Laurent, Drinking, Laurent doesn't strip, M/M, Mild Angst, Smoking, Stripper! AU, club/bar au, nicaise deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: "Don't you see...The American translation orders men to triumph over sin and you call sin ignorance. The king James translation makes a promise in 'Thou shalt', meaning that men will surely triumph over sin. But the Hebrew word, the word timshel- 'Thou mayest'- that gives a choice. It might be the most important word in the world. That says the way is open. That throws it right back on a man. For if ‘Thou mayest’—it is also true that ‘Thou mayest not'." - John Steinbeck, East of Eden.





	1. The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I thought of this au and couldn't get it out of my head so here we are. As usual with CP fics, mind the tags and be careful. That being said this fic is going to deal with some dark themes so proceed with caution. This fic is also heavily influenced by themes in the classic novel East of Eden written by John Steinbeck. I highly suggest you give it a read. You don't need to have read that book to understand this story but it would give the quotes and summary a bit of context. To give you an idea of what I'm picturing in my head in terms of Laurent's appearance, [ Paul Boche ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/34/45/45/344545517ce2154117e66c6a351ea4a2--slytherin-house-men-models.jpg) is the facecast I have. Sometimes songs will be recommended for a listen while you read a chapter but it isn't guaranteed for every single chapter. That being said I hope you enjoy this fic!

"But I have a new love for that glittering instrument, the human soul. It is a lovely and unique thing in the universe. It is always attacked and never destroyed- because 'Thou mayest'. " - John Steinbeck, East of Eden.

-

"I'm pretty sure the bachelors are supposed to have their parties separately." Damen teased. Jokaste's laughter filled the night air as they walked through the downtown from Nikandros and Jord's apartment. It was light and airy, a stark contrast to Lazar's deep rumbling laugh, Pallas' light and cheery one, and Orlant and Torveld's booming chuckles.

"Shut up Damen," Nikandros said, but his words had no bite. He was smiling from ear to ear while he swung he and Jord's joined hands between them.

They were getting married tomorrow.

"Nothing like one last night of gazing at ass to get you in the mood to settle in for the married life, eh?" Orlant joked.

That got another round of laughs going.

"Hey guys come on. This place is classy. It had 4.5 stars on Yelp." Jord defended. Their banter happily continued on as the venue for their night to remember came in sight.

A bar, restaurant, and escort house in one, East of Vere was a place for the depraved sinners of the night to run amok. High class and expensively embellished it was too ornate for Damen's tastes but he would go anywhere for Nikandros and Jord's bachelor's party. They were his closest friends.

He swung the large wooden door open for their small party and then stepped inside himself. Distantly bass pounded but a dark hallway loomed before them with a single desk at the very end of it. A woman was seated there and she stood upon their arrival.

She was beautiful but not Damen's type. What stuck out to him however was a golden collar around her neck. The name 'Talik' was engraved into it. Golden bracelets wound up her arms and the only clothing she wore was a white bandeau and a white airy skirt that had slits up the sides so wide her entire leg showed through them all the way up to her hipbone.

"First time?" She greeted, taking their ID's.

"Yes, reservation under 'Jord'." Jord spoke up. She scanned a list before nodding and grabbing menus from under her desk.

"Waiter preferences."

At Jord's confused look, Orlant spoke for them. "Male." He smirked. She nodded and smiled, leading them down a hall as the bass grew in volume.

Opening a door, music poured over them but it wasn't overbearing like a nightclub. Tables dotted the outskirts and in the center a circular bar formed the main hub of activity. A stage stood at the front of the room but at the moment it was empty.

She seated them at their circular booth and they had a good view of the whole floor.

"These are to call for your waiter."

Damen snapped out of staring around the room to see she was pointing to two buttons at the head of the table.

"Red means you require something. And blue will be used solely by your waiter. Enjoy your night." And with that she disappeared back out into the hallway.

Orlant whistled lowly. "Damn this place is high class."

Nikandros reached over and hit the red button causing it to light up. He smiled like a kid with candy and looked at Jord excitedly who smiled fondly.

Damen let his eyes wander again. Talik's outfit seemed to be the uniform for the women waitresses walking around. The men's uniform however made Damen's mouth go dry. They were short white chitons along with the golden collar. Damen chastised himself for playing into the desires places like this thrived off of.

He picked up the menu to distract himself while everyone chatted. It seemed to have a lot of finger foods and alcohol and it even had a page dedicated entirely to hookah.

Their waiter chose that moment to glide up, his collar reading 'Ancel'. His red hair offset his deep emerald green eyes.

"This waiter is here to serve you. What can I offer you?"

The strange speech pattern was meant to sound innocent but with the way Ancel's eyes lit up and scanned Damen up and down his intentions seemed anything but.

Everyone named off various beers and cocktails they wanted and Jokaste even ordered them all a platter of fruits and cheeses to pick at.

"Two of us are getting married and Jokaste still manages to mother hen us." Lazar joked as he leaned into Pallas. He had pre-gamed before hand a little more than everyone else at Nikandros and Jord's apartment.

Damen's eyes followed Ancel to the bar and the bartender made Damen's jaw physically drop. He had golden hair that was done in a beautiful tuck braid to keep it out of his face. Even all the way across the room Damen could see he had blue eyes and he was all piercing angles.

"Oh lord, Pallas do me a favor and clean up Damen's drool there." Jokaste deadpanned. Everyone followed Damen's gaze to the bar. Her words snapped him out of his staring and he looked sheepishly at his friends.

"He's stunning."

"He's blonde." Nikandros laughed. Everyone knew Damen was weak for blondes.

"We all know you're a sucker for blondes." Torveld joked good naturedly but his gaze also lingered on the bartender. He followed Torveld's eyes to the bartender to find he was staring right at him. His eyes were hard and it could only be seen as a gaze of hatred. He was loading a tray for Ancel with glasses and bottles but not one drink was mixed.

Ancel wove through the clusters of tables with the trays held perfectly balanced. He set them neatly down before hitting the blue button.

"I'm curious," Lazar said, "what's the blue button for?"

"This waiter is trained in many things for the patrons pleasure but mixing cocktails is one skill we fall short of. In between making drinks for patrons at the bar-" Ancel was cut off.

"I mix your drinks for you at your table and I jump through hoops like a dog." The bartender finished, coming up behind Ancel. He gave them a flat look before hitting the blue button to turn it off, ushering Ancel away.

"Your name?" Damen bravely asked, tapping his empty neck. "You don't have a collar."

"No contrary to popular belief I'm not a dog." After a brief pause, "It's Laurent." He began quickly mixing their drinks after passing out the pre poured beers and shots they had ordered. "Special occasion?" He asked, but Damen could tell it was his job to do so.

"These two are getting married tomorrow!" Orlant proudly announced, clapping Jord and Nikandros on the back.

"Complimentary champagne then." Laurent said, finishing the last drink and grabbing the tray to head back to the bar. Damen tried very very hard not to stare at how short his chiton was.

Ancel waited on their table and made sure they wanted for nothing and any thought of Laurent drifted to the back of Damen's mind. They drank, they enjoyed themselves. That's why when Laurent walked up with a tray of empty glasses and a champagne bottle Damen nearly choked on his beer. Everyone cheered as Laurent began to pour out glasses for a toast.

Their table was rowdy and it was then Damen realized how much the atmosphere of the bar had changed as the night wore on. The bass seemed heavier and the hookah smoke created a haze that lulled the other tables into a stupor. Waiters and waitresses sat in some of the booths along with patrons. Some were sitting awfully close. His intoxicated brain tried to make sense of this but he didn't have long to mull it over. His thoughts were derailed when a small boy knocked into Laurent. He looked way underage.

He was dressed like one of the waiters with a short white chiton that showed way too much of the young boys legs. His golden collar was engraved with the name 'Nicaise' but it was written in a cursive script that differentiated him from the rest of the waiters.

Despite his young age Damen had to admit the boy was conventionally beautiful. His tousled brown hair and ocean blue eyes made for a pleasant face but he was much too young. Once he was out of boyhood he would make a picture. A sapphire earring hung from his left ear but no one seemed to notice him save for Jokaste who was also watching Laurent like a hawk.

The boy, Nicaise, pulled on the hem of Laurent's chiton.

"Laurent, I need his wine. He's waiting for it up on the balcony."

The whole table was now at least partially paying attention at the sound of a voice seemingly too young to be in East of Vere. At his words Damen realized there was a balcony for VIP and elite patrons.

"Behind the bar on the bottom shelf right next to the top tier vodka." Laurent instructed. Nicaise visibly pouted, obviously hoping for Laurent to retrieve the wine for him, not give him directions on how to get it.

"Are you old enough to work here?" Damen asked, the words blurting out before he would realize how rude they sounded. He blamed the alcohol.

"Isn't it none of your business?" Nicaise fired back. He stalked off to the bar to retrieve the wine and Laurent's mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"Apologies on Nicaise's behalf. He doesn't take well to patrons who aren't regulars." Laurent didn't sound all that sorry.

"Has a fire lit under him." Torveld joked, but it was obvious he wasn't talking about Nicaise.

"Something like that." Laurent deadpanned, brushing Torveld's flirting aside easily. "Enjoy". And with that he went back to the bar.

Damen raised his glass as the best man for a toast. "To Nik and Jord!"

"To Nik and Jord!" Everyone echoed, downing their glasses rather than politely sipping the champagne. For being complimentary the bottle of champagne was surprisingly good and tasted expensive.

They enjoyed themselves a little longer before deciding to call it and end to the night. They did have a wedding the next day after all.

Nikandros was all too happy to hit the red button again but instead of Ancel a slight boy with honey hair and a pleasant face came up.

"This waiter is Erasmus. Ancel is occupied momentarily, I hope this waiter is sufficient." Erasmus used the same innocent speech pattern Ancel used but it came across completely different. He sounded genuine.

"We just need the check," Jokaste said. At the same time Torveld spoke.

"Sufficient indeed." It was clear he wanted to pursue Erasmus rather than Laurent. Damen tried to contain his joy.

Erasmus blushed and rushed off to get the check. Lazar wolf whistled. "Get his number!" He encouraged.

Erasmus came back quickly with the check and everyone helped pitch in for the bill except the two bachelors. On the receipt Torveld left his number and a short message.

Showing themselves out they waved to Talik. Their many Uber cars waited on the curb.

Jokaste and Orlant lived close to each other so they shared an Uber while Nikandros and Jord began to walk back to their apartment up a few blocks.

Pallas and Lazar barely made it into their Uber because they could hardly separate from each other, much to Pallas' embarrassment. Damen and Torveld laughed as Lazar almost hit his head on the door of the car.

"A few drinks in him and he's like a rabbit in spring." Torveld laughed. He climbed into his own Uber and waved goodbye to Damen.

Damen waved back before heading in the opposite direction to his own apartment. It was a few blocks away in a less than ideal neighborhood but no one bothered him. His daily gym sessions and weight lifting made sure of that.

When he finally managed to crawl into his bed he set his alarm for the wedding the next day and sighed. The last image to flash through his mind before sleep took him was Laurent's face.

 


	2. The Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys the start of school got me fucked up but I’m back now!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I’m going to TW for attempted rape but check the tags of the fic as a whole to see what you should be conscious of.

A week passed and Damen was slightly embarrassed to admit he was struggling without Nik and Jord. They'd taken their honeymoon for three weeks in Santorini, Greece. He was immensely happy for them, they'd been saving for months, but it had only been a week and he was already lonely without their presence. Jokaste and Damen's other friends were going to need to come over a lot more often to make up for his two best friends being gone.

He started a group message as he walked through his empty apartment.

Damen: anyone free tonight to hang out?

He moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water, not because he was thirsty but because he was bored. His phone began to immediately vibrate when he set it onto the counter and he tried to not rush over too it.

Lazar: Pallas and I have a date night, sorry Damen.

Torveld: I would like to go back to East of Vere. It was amazing.

Lazar: and expensive

Lazar: admit it, you just wanna see that waiter again. What was his name?

Torveld: Erasmus

*Lazar changed the group message name to thicc asses thicccer stacks*

Orlant: bingo! Also, I'm down.

Damen: East of Vere it is then. Meet you guys there in an hour?

Torveld: sold

Damen pointedly ignored what Lazar had chosen to rename their conversation to.

He smiled at the thought of being able to see Laurent again, even if the other man was a little...prickly. It was already 11:00 so they were starting the night a little later at midnight, just about an hour before they had left last time. Damen didn't dwell on it, happy to get out despite knowing he would be in for a late night.

He quickly got dressed and cleaned up his shave. Ordering an Uber he bounced on his heels in impatience. Suddenly he couldn't wait to see Laurent.

-

This time when Talik greeted him she smiled in recognition.

"Back for more?" She lightly teased. "Your friends are already seated." She led him down the hall and back into East of Vere. Hanging above the door was a placard that read 'The Garden' in an elegant scrawl that Damen hadn't noticed before.

An Eden reference. His mouth quirked.

A haze of hookah smoke washed over him and the sweet smell tickled his nose. He went to scan for Laurent as he absent mindedly followed Talik to one of the tables but what caught his attention instead was the stage.

He almost missed his chair when he sat down, his eyes locked onstage and his mouth gaping open. Torveld and Orlant laughed.

"Is that...legal?" Damen sputtered.

"I don't think they would allow it if it wasn't."

On the stage Ancel and another waiter with black hair were dancing, if it could even be called that. They were mostly dry humping while kissing passionately. Hands roamed freely and Ancel's bright red hair contrasted and made for a beautiful picture against his partners.

Erasmus glided up to their table, a blush already dusting his cheeks.

"Erasmus," Torveld greeted.

"This waiter is here to serve," he spoke shyly.

"This happen often?" Orlant asked, pointing up to the stage where Ancel was now sprawled on his stomach as his partner hovered over him suggestively.

"Performances occur only on weekends past midnight to make for a more intimate setting," Erasmus said. It sounded like a rehearsed speech. Torveld hummed.

"Do you perform?" He asked suggestively.

Erasmus turned bright red instantly. "This waiter is available for private shows."

Torveld smiled sweetly at Erasmus, his eyes apologizing. "Alright, I'll stop torturing you. I'll have your favorite beer on tap."

Orlant ordered a beer as well and Damen normally would have also but he knew mixed drinks would cause Laurent to have to come out from behind the bar to make it. He ordered an expensive drink on the menu with lots of different alcohols and flavorings, mourning the loss of $25. It wasn't even close to the most expensive on the menu.

Erasmus smiled and moved to relay the drinks to Laurent. Rather then bringing the tray however and leaving Laurent to mix, Laurent brought the tray over personally.

"Back so soon?" The disdain in his voice was prevalent and Damen wondered if he spoke to all paying customers like that. Then he realized it didn't matter because Laurent was so beautiful.

"The drinks are good," Damen replied easily.

"So good," Laurent said, turning an icy glare on Torveld, "that you made Erasmus chose for you. He doesn't drink. Poor thing was fretting at the bar for quite some time."

"Tell him I'm sorry to have put him on the spot." Torveld's bunched brows and genuine tone caused Laurent's hard eyes to soften. He nodded.

Ancel and his counterpart moved off the stage but Damen only had eyes for Laurent.

"Why dont we order one of those?" Orlant pointed to a hookah.

"Because we don't smoke." Damen answered flatly. Laurent snorted and hit the red button to summon Erasmus.

"I want one, to try it." Orlant said, scanning the other tables that had them. Erasmus came up, giving Laurent a near invisible questioning look.

"Flavor?" Laurent asked. Erasmus lit up in recognition at an order for hookah and paid close attention.

"Um...apple." Orlant said after a quick scan to the menu.

"We'll share," Torveld announced. Erasmus nodded and rushed off while Laurent put the finishing touches on Damen's drink.

"I won't destroy my lungs." Damen said as Laurent walked back to the bar.

"Come on Damen, just try it." Torveld encouraged. "Plus, last time we were here I saw the waiters showing people how to smoke it...in their laps." He added suggestively. "Maybe Laurent can help you."

"You mean maybe Erasmus can help you." Orlant teased. Torveld smiled, not even denying it. He seemed smitten.

Erasmus took a hookah down from the shelf above the bar and began to prepare it as Laurent worked around him. They seemed at ease together and Damen couldn't tear his eyes away. When it was ready Damen couldn't hide his smile when he saw Erasmus enlist Laurent's help in carrying it over.

"Apple." Erasmus announced, setting the hookah in front of Torveld and Orlant. Mouth pieces were handed out by Laurent and Erasmus quickly went over how to tend the coals. "Would you prefer this waiter to start it for you?"

"Yes," Torveld immediately said. Laurent turned to leave but Damen caught his wrist. He had wanted to say something to him and the reaction was automatic but Laurent's eyes shot to their point of connection. He ripped his wrist out of Damen's grasp, his eyes ice.

"Sorry," Damen apologized, "I just..." he trailed off. He didn't really know what he wanted to ask only that he wanted laurent to stay but his words died on his lips. He barely knew Laurent and he was pushing him. “Stay?”

"No, I can't just. I'm the bartender." And with that Laurent stalked off to his secluded kingdom behind the bar.

Erasmus was nearly in Torveld's lap as he began to start the hookah. Torveld was whispering into his hair and Erasmus tried to hold back a giggle. At least one of them was getting somewhere.

By the end of the night Torveld was beaming as they stood from their table. "We have a date tomorrow at the park to get ice cream." He proudly announced. Orlant clapped him on the back but Damen held off.

"I think I'm going to..." he trailed off, walking backwards towards the bar.

"Go get 'em." Orlant encouraged.

Damen walked up to the bar where Laurent was cleaning glasses and putting them away. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize... properly, for grabbing you back there. In a place like this you probably see scum bags all the time and I didn't want to leave you with that impression of me." Damen barely breathed as he waited with bated breath for Laurent's response. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re right, I do see scum bags here all the time. They’re the ones who come back.” Laurent turned away, signifying the conversation was over.

Damen sighed. He could take a hint and this one screamed Laurent wasn’t interested. He turned to leave but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flurry of movement, like someone falling, but there was no crash of noise typically heard when a waiter falls.

It looked like someone had fallen behind a black curtain separating the back from the area with the patrons. Damen gave a quick look around before seeing no one was going to help whoever had fallen because they hadn’t noticed.

Damen began to stride over and, slipping behind the curtain, he only had a moment to process what he was seeing before he was moving without thinking.

Erasmus was pushed over a crate of boxes and was being held down by a man who seemed double in size. A huge hand was wrapped around his throat, pushing the decorative collar into the sensitive skin of his neck. The man’s other hand was winding it’s way up past the hem of Erasmus’ chiton.

Damen lunged and threw the man off. He stumbled, clearly not anticipating being interrupted. He crashed into a crate nearby, nearly upending it. It didn’t fall over but Damen heard glass breaking inside the crate.

“What do you think-“ the man started.

“No,” Laurent’s cool tone shattered the atmosphere, “What do you think you’re doing, Govart?” The man, Govart smiled cruelly at Laurent.

“Taking what is mine.” He stated simply, as if Erasmus was property. “Before this idiot barged-“

“I don’t regret anything.” Damen announced. “If what I think is going on is, then I’ll have interrupted a thousand times if need be.”

Tears spilled down Erasmus’ cheeks and he hid his face in shame. Damen’s heart clenched.

“Go,” Laurent addressed Govart, “my uncle won’t be too happy to hear you were trying to soil his most innocent waiter.”

Govart grumbled as he left, the word pet leaving his mouth and making Damen blanch. Laurent had used the word with disdain last week, when he got angry. It was not an okay word to use to address a human being.

“We need to go to the police!” Damen said incredulously when he saw everyone intended to just let Govart walk away.

“No, you need to forget what you saw because you don’t understand what is going on here,” Laurent said. Damen turned to Erasmus, who shrunk under his gaze.

“Erasmus, that’s not okay. Waiter, escort, whatever the hell you really are people can’t do that to you.”

“Govart stocks the alcohol, he’s here at least once a week-“ Laurent started exasperated.

Just then Angel burst in. He looked disheveled and his red hair was mused up. He glanced at everyone before bodily turning to Erasmus.

“Bought myself some time,” he said as a way of explanation, “lube?”

Damen balked, clearly having missed something in this explanation.

“Upstairs,” Laurent supplied helpfully.

Ancel nodded and bounded off on long legs, clearly in a hurry.

“Don’t tell me...” Damen trailed off, his mind connecting Ancel’s urgent need for lube to Govart.

“You don’t work here, get out of the back.” Laurent said, moving to try to push Damen out to the main room. Unfortunately Damen had a few good inches on Laurent.

Nicaise ran in, flushed. “Govart is raising hell upstairs and complaining to un-“ he cut off, eyes wide at the sight of Damen.

“Ancel is on it.” Laurent said, grabbing Damen’s wrist and moving to physically pull him out the room.

“No! What the hell.” He yanked his arm out of Laurent’s grasp. “If someone doesn’t explain something now I’m going to the police.” As an after thought he points to Nicaise. “And just how old are you? 16? 17?”

Nicaise’s eyes flit nervously from Damen to Laurent.

“Nicaise, out.” Laurent commanded. The boy was off like a shot. “Erasmus,” Laurent said, an audible effort going into his voice to soften it, “wait for me in the rooms.”

Erasmus moved down a hallway Damen hadn’t noticed before. Laurent then turned to Damen. “Okay, I’ll give you my number and I’ll explain everything, but not here. In the meantime you can’t go to the police.”

“You have to assure me you guys are safe, that you’re safe.”

“We’re safe.” Laurent assured. It sounded like it was painful to say though, the words pushing out from between his lips. With that he shoved Damen out of the back and into the main area.

It was a complete contrast to what he had just seen and yet, it wasn’t at all. Waiters and waitresses flit through the tables and Damen watched closer as hands moved beneath hems of chitons and skirts to tease.

He felt sick.

He quickly made his way outside, not even returning Talik’s goodbye. What he had just witnessed, what he had just prevented, the fact that it apparently happened regularly, he couldn’t handle it. He wanted to get whatever was happening there shut down, but Laurent seemed to have a reasoning behind his words.

As he started to walk home he stopped abruptly. Pulling out his phone he pulled up Laurent’s name.

Damen: if you ever need me, call me.

He started walking again but the knot in his stomach didn’t unwind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Comments and feedback is always welcome!


	3. The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Fair warning this is an explicit fic but this chapter is our first look at just how crazy things are going to get and it only goes up from here so use discretion.

The next day Damen sat at a coffee shop, twiddling his thumbs. He was waiting for Laurent to show up.

When the blonde waltzed in Damen's breath caught. He had his hair in it's signature tucked braid but his clothes were a stark contrast compared to the chiton Damen was now used to seeing him wearing.

A white button down shirt ironed and fitted to Laurent immaculately while nice black pants clung to him in the best of ways. Despite how beautiful he was however, he looked...severe. The casual hipster coffee joint clashed with Laurent's formal business attire. His cold blue eyes landed on Damen and he made his way over swiftly.

"I uh...ordered you a coffee." Damen said, pushing the cup toward Laurent when he sat down. Laurent's harsh pinched expression cracked for a split second to show surprise.

"Thank you." He began to roll his sleeves up to the elbow as if they were about to eat a lavish meal at a five star restaurant. Damen watched in fascination as his fingers moved dexterously.

"Let's talk. What you saw isn't what you think you saw. G-"

"Oh, so you're trying to tell me that man wasn't trying to rape Erasmus." Damen scoffed. He thought Laurent was going to tell him...something...anything but he wasn't expecting a complete refute of what he saw with his own two eyes.

"What I am trying to tell you, is that you're not a knight in shining armor on a white horse." Laurent's voice was cold. "Not you, not your friends. You say something to the police, about any of this, the club, the escorts, the private shows, and it puts them in a whole lot of a worse situation than you can even imagine."

"You said 'they' what about you. I'm not concealing an attempted rape. This is something I have to stand firm on. I'm not going to stand by and protect that asshole for the shitstorm he has coming to him. Govart deserves the punishment that's coming to him. Come to think of it I don't even know why I waited this long to go to the police. I thought you were going to make sense." As he spoke Damen rose to leave.

"Sit!" Laurent commanded. Damen sat, his eyes wide. "Do it for Erasmus. You tell the police and that boy is as good as dead."

"Just what the hell is going on in that place?! Is this a gang thing or something? What, you say they'll kill Erasmus? That poor kid doesn't look a day over 18 and that's pushing it!"

"Fine, you won't do it for him. Do it for me?" Laurent's entire demeanor changed. He looked up at Damen through his lashes and his mouth hung open slightly. "Don't think I don't notice you looking at me. You want to fuck me. Mount me." Laurent's voice dropped an octave. His harsh words sounded even filthier coming out of his pristine beautiful mouth. Damen wanted to be sick. He was willing to whore himself out to Damen in exchange for his silence.

"You can't fuck me into silence!"

"Keep your voice down!" Laurent hissed. His cool expression was back in place and to anyone he would look collected and icy but Damen could see into his eyes. The frigid blue pools were filled with fear. Laurent didn't seem the type to scare easily. Didn't seem the type to whore himself out like a prostitute. Whatever this was...it had him scared. Damen thought of innocent Erasmus, who couldn't hurt a fly. He thought of the boy, Nicaise, who didn't look old enough to be in high school yet. 

"N-Nicaise, the bow with the blue eyes, is he..." Damen didn't even know what he was trying to ask. Is he a prostitute, a stripper, a pet? His eyes were filling with sadness about to spill over. He was grasping for straws.

"Nicaise is my little brother, you'll leave him be." Laurent said coldly. His voice was dripping with venom. It took Damen a moment to realize Laurent thought the offer of sex for silence was what Damen wanted not with him but with Nicaise. The idea was appalling. 

"Laurent no, god no. I just..." What had he stumbled into? This world of temptations and lies and trickery. It was a gleaming apple that was rotting on the inside.

"Let me help you Laurent....please. I-let...let me help you." His voice cracked roughly on the last word.

Surprise overtook Laurent's face before brows furrowed. Damen could practically hear the gears in his head turning.

"How do I know you won't go to the police?"

"You have my word."

"Your word?" Laurent made to laugh but he caught himself. Damen was an idiot. An idiot who never went back on his word. Laurent stood abruptly.

"We'll meet soon. For the time being stay quiet and don't act unnatural if you go to the club again. In fact, don't come back."

"W-wait Laurent!"

Laurent turned on a heel, one eyebrow raised.

"Promise me you'll call. That you'll ask for help when you need it."

"I don't make promises I can't keep." He turned to walk off but he stopped and looked over his shoulder, not quite at Damen, but rather at the wall next to him. "19...Erasmus is 19."

With that he was gone. Damen just hoped that Laurent would use him to his advantage.

 

-

 

"Ungh!" Ancel came, cum staining the sheets beneath him. He was on his stomach, ass raised in the air, two fingers buried to the knuckle within himself. His red hair spilled prettily over his upturned face and his breath came out in short pants, back arched in a perfect bow.

"Stunning," one of the men commented. They were sitting in one of the private rooms around a bed for the performance. This performance however, was special. All of Laurent's uncle's best clients and investors were present, turning this into a business meeting. In turn this forced Laurent and Nicaise to be present. Luckily Ancel wasn't camera shy.

Nicaise was perched on his uncle's lap next to Laurent. He was so scantily dressed in his chiton that the boy might as well have worn nothing.

"Nicaise, drink," Laurent's uncle said, waving his hand dismissively. Nicaise stood and left to grab the brandy for their uncle, as he was leaving a few businessmen called out drink orders as well. Laurent rose.

His uncle caught his wrist in a vice. "And where do you think you're going dearest nephew?"

"You can't expect Nicaise to know how to make all those drinks on his own?" Laurent reasoned. His uncle let him go with a sneer meant for Laurent's eyes only.

Out in the rest of the club it was concealed chaos. With Ancel performing in the private rooms that left some of their weaker performers waiting tables along with Erasmus. With Laurent absent as well, Aimeric was left to tend to the bar. He was horrible compared to Laurent but he was the only one who knew how to make basic cocktails. At the sight of him Aimeric let out a breath.

"Laurent! Please please help. It's chaos up here, Erasmus is on the verge of a panic attack."

"I can't stay long." He quickly set about making the drinks for Nicaise to carry back, setting them on a tray.

Erasmus came back behind the bar to make a hookah. His eyes were wide and he looked ready to fall apart at the seams. He wasn't one to handle high stress situations very well and it was showing. 

"Erasmus," Laurent said, "calm down. Don't worry."

It was going to be a long night.

 

-

 

By the time the last patrons left at 3:00 am Laurent was dead on his feet. Between jumping through hoops for his uncle and keeping up the bar he was exhausted. Ancel walked up as Laurent was just finishing putting away the last of the glasses and wiping down the bar top. Someone had just flicked the lights on and Talik was lounging at one of the tables while one of the servers finished up mopping.

"Can I get some water?" Ancel asked.

"Only because I feel sorry for you." Laurent huffed as he got a clean glass to pour water in. "How many times have you cum tonight?"

"Too many." Ancel said, gratefully taking the water. Erasmus walked up and gave Ancel a wary look before moving behind the bartop to stand by Laurent.

"Gross." Nicaise deadpanned. He plopped dramatically onto the stool next to Ancel. "No one wants to hear about how that patron with the gorgeous brown eyes just made you cream your pants. Just ask him to fuck you in one of the private rooms next time like a whore instead of pining."

"That's not what happened and you know it." Ancel said, fury burning in his eyes. He was older than Nicaise but he always let the boys comments get under his skin.

"C-calm down guys-"

"No! I'm tired of him." Ancel stood. "Just because  _he_ favors you and Laurent speaks French with you doesn't make you special. You're nothing more than a whore like the rest of us. It doesn't matter if Laurent calls you brother or nephew or  _pet_ -"

"Enough!" Laurent rubbed his temples. Now he had a splitting headache to go along with his exhaustion. Ancel stalked off grumbling and Nicaise pumped his fist victoriously. 

"Got rid of the redheaded prick."

"Nicaise, you of all people should understand rough nights." The words were sharp and meant to sting but Laurent still felt a stab of regret when he saw the hurt cross Nicaise's face before he could hide it. 

"Ni-"

Nicaise stomped off to get into Laurent's car. Laurent cleaned up after Ancel and then made sure Erasmus was okay. It took him a full twenty minutes until he could get into his car but he figured the time was good to let Nicaise get the worst of his tantrum out.

Nicaise was staring blankly out of the window. It was cold and Laurent turned the heater all the way up and peeled out of the parking lot. Technically Nicaise lived with their uncle but tonight Laurent was going to have Nicaise spend the night. It would no doubt rankle his uncle but it was needed. Nicaise said this week had been particularly bad and he needed recovery time. He was only 14.

They didn't speak until they were back at Laurent's apartment and in pajamas, the couch set up for Nicaise to sleep. 

"Laurent..."

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"We will. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." And in that moment, with his blue ocean eyes wide and his soft brown curls, Nicaise looked the picture of innocence. 

"I promise I will get us out. I will end this. Uncle won't win." 

Laurent moved to go down the hall to his bedroom. He stopped under the doorway, hand hovering over the light switch. Nicaise jumped up from the couch and ran into Laurent's room. He smirked and flicked off the light, following down the hall. 

They curled up together in Laurent's queen size bed and in that moment it didn't matter that Nicaise was Auguste's only son or that their uncle was a tangible thing between them. They were brothers and they fell asleep back to back, protecting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Feedback and comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	4. The Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This story is getting dark so please be cautioned this chapter contains gore and rape as well as pedophilia typical of the Captive Prince stories.

“Nicaise bandages!”

“I don’t know where they are!” He screamed back at Laurent. He was trying to not cry but there was so much blood...

“Beneath the bar top.”

At Laurent’s words he was off like a shot. Erasmus was whimpering but Laurent couldn’t really do anything for him. Nicaise had found Erasmus broken and bleeding on the floor after he failed to come out of his private room after his client left.

“Stay with me Erasmus. With me.” Laurent stroked his hair and pulled the sheet up a bit more that they’d draped over his lower half.

“Make it stop,” Erasmus whispered. Tears were flowing down his face, exacerbating the beginnings of a black eye.

Nicaise ran back in. “Bandages.” He threw them at Laurent who quickly got to work trying to stop the blood oozing out of the lacerations.

“Close that door.”

“No one is going to come in here. These are the private rooms.”

“I’m not worried about someone seeing. I’m worried about someone hearing.” Laurent said as he flipped Erasmus onto his stomach to get a better angle. Nicaise’s eyes widened and he quickly moved to shut the door.

With that Laurent poured ice cold vodka down Erasmus’ back that Nicaise had grabbed earlier.

“Aghhhh!” He thrashed and Laurent and Nicaise worked to hold him down as Laurent continued to attempt to disinfect the cuts.

“This is worse than the burns,” Laurent said angrily. A client just two months prior had burned the tops of Erasmus’ thighs. Erasmus wasn’t listed for BDSM but some of the clientele kept their true intentions hidden until they were actually alone in the private rooms with him.

“How many times did he whip you?” Nicaise asked in astonishment as Laurent began the painful task of trying to bandage Erasmus.

“I-I don’t know I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m-ahhhh!” He cried out when Laurent lightly touched what looked to be the deepest of the lacerations.

“He needs a real hospital Laurent!”

The blood was already seeping through the fresh bandages. He needed a doctor.

Laurents phone was a heavy weight in his pocket. Damen’s words flashed through his mind. “If you need me, call.”

What would Damen be able to do though?

Laurent: are you awake?

Damen: yea I’m up. are you okay?

Laurent: do you happen to know any doctors?

“He passed out,” Nicaise said worriedly, tapping Erasmus’ cheek.

“Probably from the pain.”

Damen: Jokaste has almost finished her degree but she’s on shift right now at the local hospital. Torveld’s a nurse though.

Laurent tsked. Torveld was too close to Erasmus. The boy talked endlessly of their last date and Torveld’s goodnight texts. This would destroy whatever relationship they had built and plunge yet another witness into this mess.

It was that or risk Erasmus’ life.

Laurent: wake him up if he’s asleep and meet me at this address.

Laurent linked Damen to his apartment’s address and turned to Nicaise. He warred with himself for what felt like hours but was mere seconds before stating: “Tell Uncle I’m leaving. Ancel can run the bar, it’s only two hours until closing.”

“He’s not going to like it,” Nicaise said. His lip quivered but his ocean eyes burned true. The underlying meaning to his words rang crystal clear to Laurent. They always have. ‘You’re sentencing me to die.’

Their uncle always took his anger out on Nicaise and usually Laurent could do everything in his power to stop it or lessen the blow but this time he couldn’t. He was stretched too thin. Erasmus needed him at that moment more than Nicaise did.

Laurent put his muscles to use as he pulled Erasmus’ dead weight up with the help of Nicaise. They draped his arms over Laurent’s shoulders as he half carried half dragged him on his back. Laurent didn’t have time to spare a thought towards what kinds of pulling the position was doing on the lacerations.

He stumbled down the hallway and out the back door. Nicaise opened the door to his car and he lay Erasmus down in the backseat on his stomach as best he could.

Nicaise faced Laurent in the parking lot and unspoken words swam between them in the crisp night air, sounds of the city swirling between them.

“Remember East of Eden? How I would read it you before bed?”

“Of course I remember, now go.”

Laurent’s words got caught in his throat. “Timshel- thou mayest.”

“Drive fast.” Nicaise said, turning on his heel and walking swiftly back inside. His voice was strong but it wobbled in a way only Laurent could hear.

-

Laurent’s eyes scanned for cops as he sped toward his apartment. Getting pulled over was not on his list of things he needed to get done tonight. His mind was turning over lies and truths. Half truths. Explanations as to why he had woken Damen and Torveld in the middle of the night to help a boy who had been whipped to a shell of himself.

The late hour meant no one was in the lobby of his building as he struggled to carry Erasmus into the elevator, thanking whatever gods were out there that his building didn’t have stairs.

L-Laurent?” Erasmus stirred slightly as Laurent opened the door to his apartment and lay him down on the couch. The buzzer went off and he let Torveld and Damen into the complex.

He took a few moments to collect himself before he heard a knock at his door. Erasmus tried to perk up on his stomach but he was so out of it and Laurent could tell it caused pain.

When he opened the door Damen was immediately talking. “It’s late is everything okay? I got Torveld like you ask-“ he cut off when Laurent stepped back to let them in and he caught sight of Erasmus.

“Oh my god!” Torveld rushed forward. “Who did this to him? Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?”

“Answers later, stop the bleeding.” Laurent replied cooly.

“Was this Govart?! I swear I’ll kill him!” Damen shouted.

“Govart? Who’s Govart?”

“You said you’d help. Now help. Stop shouting in my apartment you’ll wake the neighbors,” Laurent said. Torveld pushed Erasmus down to get a better look at the patch job Laurent had done.

He began methodically stripping the bandages and he pulled open the small first aid kit he had hastily made with supplies at his apartment when Damen had called him. A few of the gashes were so deep he suspected they would need stitches.

“He’s knocked out,” Damen said worriedly.

Torveld was working to keep his emotions in check. “My sweet Erasmus.” He said under his breath as he worked.

“Laurent,” Damen started, “what the hell is going on?”

“Just...” he chose his next words carefully, “a private show gone bad.”

“I thought he was just a dancer,” Torveld said brokenly. “He’s a prostitute.” He said it so quiet Laurent thought he hadn’t said it at all. Like the words themselves were taboo and would give life to the nightmare that was before them.

“Damen,” Laurent said, “I need you to watch Erasmus....please.” He said the last word resigned, showing how heavy the choice weighted on him.

“You’re leaving?”

“I- I need to get Nicaise.” The stutter was nearly nonexistent but Damen heard it. Laurent’s icy exterior was cracking under the pressure but Damen had confidence he wouldn’t break.

-

Laurent climbed the stairs like a wraith, silent and dark, his eyes burning with fury.

The wrought iron steps lead to the VIP section of the club, a raised balcony acting as the tier gods presided over, watching the chaos of the club below.

Laurent glided past his uncles business partners seated at the couches.

Ancel looked up through his lashes at Laurent, masking his questioning look as his lips wrapped themselves around a businessman’s cock.

He’d obviously had to abandon the bar and Laurent could only imagine who was put in charge of making drinks.

He moved through the hidden door and back to his uncles chambers.

The black door loomed before him, no noise escaping it, but Laurent knew they were in there.

He knocked.

Then he stepped in.

He would never do this under normal circumstances but his plan was unraveling before his eyes and what began as a normal night was quickly becoming war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback is always welcome.


	5. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys quick update because that last one ended on a cliffhanger of sorts. Please please be cautioned this chapter includes rape etc typical of the Captive Prince books.

* * *

Nicaise was lying on the bed facedown, sheets pulled clumsily over his lower half. His uncle was just stepping out of the ensuite bathroom.

“Laurent.” His voice was relatively calm but he could tell he’d caught him off guard. Anger was slowly filling him. “Why are you in my private chambers?”

Despite Nicaise and Laurent talking frequently, their uncle was under the impression Nicaise hated Laurent, or at least had a strong distaste for him.

They’d been careful to keep charade that up. Laurent would technically have no business here.

“Uncle, I came to ask Nicaise some questions about Erasmus since he was the one to originally find him.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Laurent regret them but it was too late and he was in the great game now. He’d have to stick to his story but bringing up Erasmus was a horrible move and his uncle would exploit it.

“Ah Erasmus. Yes if I do recall, a whore is no good if that whore isn’t working.”

“He was in no shape to work uncle. Erasmus isn’t supposed to be listed under BDSM. He isn’t trained in it and that particular client wasn’t even practicing proper consent.”

He was going to lose.

His uncle poured himself a brandy that was set on a nearby table. Nicaise shifted ever so slightly, small enough that their uncle wouldn’t notice but Laurent did. It was all the signal he needed to know Nicaise was awake and listening.

“Consent is meaningless from a whore. Erasmus is too delicate. He needs to learn the arts of pleasure-“

“With all due respect uncle, isn’t it his innocence that makes him so desirable?”

“Speaking of innocence, why did you need my dear Nicaise? Your interruption is not appreciated. We were just about to start a lovely game of cards.”

The subject change was harsh and Laurent’s brained whirred, cogs turning.

“I need him, downstairs. I might as well take him home for you as well.”

“Laurent, Nicaise isn’t needed.”

His uncle was getting more impatient and tonight he was in a particularly bad mood. Laurent was going to lose.

“Leave us. Erasmus can have one week off but after that he needs to be ready to work again.”

It was a clear dismissal and prolonging his stay to try to get Nicaise would only further anger his uncle.

“Yes uncle.”

He turned to leave but stopped in the door. He turned his head, as if to speak, but then he continued out and shut the door quietly behind him.

Laurent had lost.

And Nicaise would pay for it in bruises tomorrow.

-

“Uncle, come to bed.” Nicaise said, rising his mess of curls from the bed. His uncle was pacing and it was setting him on edge. Laurent had tried to save him, he tried, but it was fruitless and their miscalculation would cost him.

“Oh Nicaise, what am I going to do with you?” He stalked over and Nicaise raised himself onto all fours, looking up between doe lashes.

“Fuck me.”

His uncle smiled and climbed up onto the bed. They’d already been a round and his cum was still leaking out of Nicaise, making his thighs slick.

He pressed his thumb to Nicaise’s mouth, pushing his lips open and curling his thumb over his bottom teeth.

“Such a mouth on you...”

Nicaise smiled through his uncles hands.

“As if I don’t know how you sneak around with my nephew.”

His uncles grin turned maniacal and he pushed Nicaise into the mattress, his eyes going wide.

-

“Where’s Nicaise?” Damen asked when Laurent came back alone.

“I couldn’t get him. My uncle wouldn’t let him leave.”

“What do you mean wouldn’t let him leave?”

“I meant what I said.”

“Who is Nicaise?” Torveld asked.

“The small boy with the brown hair, blue eyes.” Damen answered.

“He didn’t even look old enough to be in the club.”

“He’s my responsibility.” Laurent answered, walking over to Erasmus to check on him unobtrusively.

He was sleeping soundly, head pillowed in Torveld’s lap.

“Okay Laurent, we need answers now.” Damen said calmly.

Laurent looked at him. His eyes were a hazel brown, full of light and concern. Trusting eyes. His lips were full and at the moment they were grim, set in a line and slightly downcast. And his dark brows, they were pinched, pulled into the middle and creased with worry.

Damen was a lot of things, Laurent was learning.

Kind, hopeful, selfless, but most of all he was trustworthy. He put weight behind his words without even knowing it. That’s just the type of person he was and Laurent felt his heart throb slightly.

How did this innocent man make it so far in the world off of kindness alone.

“I suppose...I should start from the beginning.” Laurent chose his words carefully. He told them about the club his uncle opened and built from the ground up. The play on words and how it was a garden of sin full of snakes and poison. He told them about the private rooms and the businessmen who frequented.

“My uncle has...unusual tastes and you can say this sparked the idea for the club.”

“Unusual?” Damen questioned. Torveld was not so obvious.

“The boy?! That’s illegal that’s...that’s disgusting.”

“Wait...Nicaise?” Damen asked horrified.

“And you left him there?!”

“Make no mistake, Nicaise isn’t weak. He knows how to survive. I’ve taught him that much. I can only divide my attention so much. Erasmus needed me.”

“He has me now,” Torveld said.

“What you’re doing...” Damen began, “I think it’s brave. You’ve been fighting for them all by yourself. But you have us now. We’ll figure this out.”

“Don’t make me sound so noble Damen. If my uncle is caught his empire comes crumbling down. I owe it to my brother to protect his son.”

“You have a brother?”

“Mhm...” Laurent hummed, a far away look in his eye. “Auguste. Nicaise is his.”

“He lets his son-“

“He’s dead.”

The room went silent and heavy, the air crushing them like too much pressure in a soda can.

“I’m sorry.” Damen apologized.

Laurent shot his ice eyes up to Damen, and saw only true sincerity there.

“Why don’t you just take Nicaise. What could your uncle do?” Torveld asked.

“He has custody, technically. And money. I don’t come into my inheritance until I turn 23. My father thought it would be best if I finished college first. Of course... he anticipated he and my mother being alive long enough to see me through college.”

“Jesus Laurent.” Damen strided towards him as if to comfort him, but Laurent took a step back.

“I have a plan.”

-

“Ah!” Nicaise cried out as his uncle struck his across the face. His cheeks felt hot, the slaps hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to bruise.

Keeping his face pretty.

“You dare defy me!”

Slap.

“I am above you!”

Slap.

“Uncle please-“

Slap.

“You would collude against me with that snake of a nephew I have. Do you believe me to be blind? As if I didn’t see him teaching you French, taking you home, whispering to you in the halls and behind the bar!”

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Tears were streaming down his face, his cheeks hot.

Fuck him, but never hit him. His uncle had never gotten this angry before and Nicaise couldn’t imagine surviving this.

Laurent would come for him. He knew it. Laurent would come.

His uncle’s hold loosened slightly and Nicaise took that moment to scramble up. He raced not for the door but the floor, away from the bed. His uncle had locked the door when Laurent left and put the key in the nightstand.

“Please Uncle. Laurent didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it.”

A pair of scissors sat harmlessly on the nightstand from when Nicaise would cut his uncle’s hair. His uncle picked them up now as Nicaise kneeled on the floor.

“U-Uncle....Uncle please.” Nicaise’s eyes widened in horror. He wouldn’t kill him. He was prized. He was beautiful.

“Uncle please....Laurent...he didn’t mean it...” Nicaise’s voice got quieter as his uncle drew closer. The door was locked and there was nowhere to go and Laurent wasn’t coming for him. There was no use in fighting. He wanted to go down with as much grace as he was allowed.

“Oh Nicaise...” even now his uncle was smiling with faux kindness, “what am I to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and feedback is always welcome.


	6. The Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys TW for past abuse etc. This chapter is short but it’s wrapping up the first arc and setting the story up for the next part.

__Laurent hadn’t slept all night and Damen had stayed up with him. Torveld dozed on the couch, keeping sentinel over Erasmus, his head still cushioned on his lap.

“I need to go get him,” Laurent said finally. He’d been staring at his kitchen countertop for an hour now, weighing his options. Planning.

“You said he’s okay right?”

“I still need to get him. I can feel it.”

Laurent grabbed his keys and Damen strided forward. “You aren’t going alone.”

Laurent looked like he was about to protest, but then he nodded.

They left a note for Torveld and Erasmus and grabbed Laurent’s keys, walking briskly. “We need to get Nicaise but we also need to get Ancel and Aimeric.”

“And the others?”

“None of them are preferably favored by my uncle or clients. That means they can wait the couple days this is going to take to crumble. I’ll give them a heads up though that everything is going to come toppling down.”

They climbed into his car, the morning air chilling it. The sun had yet to rise and it was dark outside, ominous. Laurent drove fast on the empty streets, weaving his car expertly.

By the time they pulled up to the outside of the club the sun was just peaking over the horizon.

Not many would be there at this hour, it was after closing and usually only Laurent and Nicaise stuck around this late, but on the odd occasion Ancel was there too.

Laurent used his set of keys to unlock the door and they stepped in. It was light, and Ancel was sitting in one of the booths, rubbing his shoulder with his eyes closed.

He clearly wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Ancel.”

He started, jolting, eyes going wide.

“Laurent, what the hell...” it was clear the exact moment Ancel pieced together what was happening.

“Get out of here while you can.”

Ancel nodded, jumping up to get the hell out.

Laurent climbed the stairs slowly, Damen trailing behind him, a warm presence. This man who was a stranger was now going into the lion’s den with him. The vipers pit Laurent had always assumed he would have to face alone.

The door swung open before they could get all the way up the stairs however, and his Uncle stepped out. Laurent stood shock still on the top step, but Damen remained hidden in the shadows.

“Laurent.”

“Uncle. I’ve come for my inheritance.”

His uncle laughed. “Oh Laurent, you aren’t of age yet.”

“I have proper cause with the law to receive it early due to certain...circumstances.”

“And what circumstances would those be?”

“I have evidence of your abuse of Nicaise and...and myself. I can testify with Ancel and Aimeric as witnesses.”

“Ah yes Aimeric. Don’t count on him little Laurent. He’s the one who told me about you and Nicaise.”

Laurents eyes widened and it took all his willpower to not take a conscious step backwards.

“Yes, as if I didn’t know. Nicaise had the same, pretty look on his face when I told him.

“Where is he?” Laurent said darkly.

“Oh Nicaise? That two bit whore is gone.” His Uncle let his words sink in, a manic gleam in his eye. “He pleaded for you, you know. You should’ve seen the pretty sight he made clutching at his slit throat like a-“

“Whore? Oh Uncle, a whore you’ve had your cock in since he was in grade school. Keep killing all the boys and you’ll just end up with no one left to fuck.” Laurent was reeling. His composure slipping through his fingers like silk ribbon.

“Wasn’t that whore your brothers only son? Oh Auguste, your gleaming knight in shining golden armor. What would he say if he could see how you failed his only son? A DeVere, alone in the world, is a terrible thing. You’re all alone little Laurent.”

“He’s not alone.” Damen said, stepping out of the shadows. “I can testify. I’ve seen what goes on here. Prostitution is illegal.”

Laurent’s eyes widened. That wasn’t the angle they should be playing at. Prostitution was legal in plenty of countries and a perfectly safe profession if legal, but in the US it wasn’t and it created a deadly atmosphere full of lies and deceit.

“These are consensual-“

“Erasmus did not consent to being whipped.” Laurent said, stepping off the stairs and onto the top platform. “Nicaise, didn’t consent....I, didn’t consent.”

“Laurent-“

“You’ve had your run Uncle. I’ve been collecting evidence all these years, making sure my case was bullet proof. Nicaise has videos, I have my word, Erasmus has his body.”

For a moment it looked like he would run, but then he lunged at Laurent, and Damen was there. He grabbed him by the shoulders and heaved him down the stairs. He fell all the way to the bottom but he wasn’t down for long. He scrambled to his feet, clutching his head where a small trail of blood was running down.

“You will regret this nephew. You and your bitch will pay. Or are you his bitch? Do you bend over for him and let him fuck you like I did all those years ago-“

“Get out while you still can or I’ll call the police and have this go down right now. You can not hurt me.”

His uncle straightened his vest to his suit and turned, trying to maintain his dignity as he walked out of the club through the back.

“Laurent.”

When it was clear he was gone Laurent sagged, nearly falling over. Damen let him lean on him.

Laurent fought to keep the tears in.

“Laurent let it out.”

“I-I can’t.”

Damen nodded and steered him out. He put him in the passenger side of the car and took the keys, driving quickly back to Laurent’s apartment.

Torveld was supporting Erasmus as they pulled up and they were getting into Torveld’s car.

“I’m taking him back to my place Damen. He needs rest.”

“We’ll keep in touch.”

Laurent got out in a daze, following Damen up to his apartment.

The door closed with a quiet click and Laurent sobbed. He fell to his knees and Damen was at his side instantly.

“He deserved better. He deserved better than me. He had no one at his side. No one fighting for him.”

“You fought for him.”

Laurent broke. He couldn’t hold in the tears any longer. He cried for himself, the hand he was dealt, and he cried for Nicaise, his dearest Nicaise.

“He was mine to take care of he was mine to protect. I failed him.”

‘This one pleaded for you.’ Rang through his head like church bells, deep and resounding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and as always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


	7. The Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow have I been absent for a while. It’s a long detailed story and if you care to hear why my tumblr is bluewire13 we can chat there. Other than that just know I’m sorry and I’m back now. TW: rape

“You’ve been spending a lot of time here.” Laurent said as Damen heaped slices of pizza onto a plate for him. 

 

Damen’s eyebrows scrunched together in concern. “If I’m over staying my welc-“

 

“It’s not that. Just that I figured you’d have a life to get to.”

 

“I said I would help you. And I’m helping.” Damen paused. “No fancy words and twisted crookedness Laurent....What is thereal problem here?”

 

“Why?” Laurent snapped. Damen could tell it was out of frustration. “Why are you helping? To get a leg up over me?”

 

“I’m helping because I care.” Damen replied instantly, his eyes going soft. “You’re Uncle is holding all of you captive. This is the modern day world no one should be able to do that to anyone.”

 

Laurent stared silently at the table top before accepting the pizza and beginning to eat, clearly using food as a way to occupy his mouth.

 

“Torveld texted me. Erasmus is recovering well. No doubt he is spoiling him.” Damen tacked on the last sentence to lighten the mood, but Laurent wasn’t taking the bait.

 

A lot had happened in the last few days. The investigation of East of Vere was under way and everyone was being called in for questioning.

 

The story they were all aiming for was forced prostitution, but Laurent’s uncle would no doubt throw a wrench in this, and now, apparently Aimeric.

 

Aimeric had been so unforeseen.

 

And Nicaise had payed the price for it.

 

Dearest Nicaise.

 

Laurent’s hands trembled slightly as he began to think about his eldest brother’s son. His responsibility. Nicaise had almost become his younger brother, his Auguste reincarnated.

 

Auguste and Nicaise were polar opposites, sharing nothing but their eyes. But Laurent could see the truth. How good and pure Nicaise would’ve been had he not been forced to lead the life of a whore.

 

Nicaise wouldn’t live to see his 15th birthday.

 

“Laurent, don’t beat yourself up.” Damen said.

 

“I,” his voice got tangled in his throat, constricting him, “I think I need to be alone for a while.”

 

And this time Damen heard the plea loud and clear.

 

“I’ll be back tonight to bring you some dinner?”

 

It was posed as a question but both of them could hear that it was a promise.

 

-

 

Laurent lay in bed. And he thought. And thought. And thought.

 

About his lot in life, how he would have to fight for these boys lives in court possibly, for his inheritance. And how the fight wouldn’t help Nicaise, who was already dead.

 

And he cried.

 

For the first time in a long time he allowed all he felt to wash over him. The sadness and grief. The shock that all of this was changing in a matter of a few weeks because of one man. Damen.

 

Damen.

 

Those feelings too.

 

He felt like he was splitting in half. If Nicaise were here he would tell Laurent to get his shit together, to hold his head high.

 

Nicaise wasn’t here.

 

Nicaise wasn’t here.

 

And so he thought.

 

-

 

“I don’t know what we’ve gotten into Torveld, but what kind of people would we be if we didn’t help.” Damen said through the phone. He was talking to Torveld while Erasmus napped in his bed.

 

“You aren’t saying this because you have feelings for Laurent right?”

 

“Wh-no! No-I-I,” Damen stammered. “I like Laurent, but this is basic human decency.”

 

“Damen, you and I both know this involves us more personally than basic human decency. Basic human decency is turning this in to the police and letting them work the mess out.”

 

Damen knew Torveld was right.

 

-

 

“Ancel...my sweet boy.” Laurent’s uncle swept his hand delicately across his neck, stroking his red hair and setting it gently behind his shoulder and out of his face.

 

“You ran five days ago in the club and haven’t been in for work since. I’ve been lenient with you, you know I love you. But this...this is too much.”

 

His words dripped like honeyed poison. Ancel shook visibly.

 

“What did you plan on doing about this,” he grabbed his cock through his pants, “without me?”

 

The cock cage dug into him painfully. He and the other boys were only let out of them at the start of their shifts. It was to keep them from touching themselves outside of work. To keep them from getting hard so they had stamina for Eden.

 

A single tear fell down his face. He made his bed, he bet on Laurent. Now he would lie in it.

 

“Did you plan on getting out of this easy. Living a good life? A quiet life?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

He squeezed his cock harder, until Ancel gasped and started to double over. He kept squeezing until more tears fell and finally Ancel broke.

 

“Please.”

 

He let go.

 

“Good boy.” He stalked away, pacing around Ancel, sizing him up.

 

“Present for me.”

 

Ancel’s eyes went wide. He got down quickly, shedding his pants as he went. On his knees and elbows and arched his back, his hole winking in the light.

 

“Mmm yes such a pretty boy. Such a shame you’re out of your prime.”

 

‘Out of prime for you.” He thought bitterly. Ancel was only eighteen.

 

Lube, cold and slick, was pressed into his hole. His body was used to this feeling, and his muscles relaxed, knowing what was about to happen. He just wished he was at the club and not in his own apartment.

 

This place would be ruined for him. His own personal Eden away from the hell that he was living at work.

 

A plug was pushed in, it was large and pushed his prostate and he gasped.

 

The devil, he laughed and Ancel heard a click before the plug began to vibrate hard. He moaned, his cock straining against the cage. He wanted to sob. It hurt so bad to not be able to get hard.

 

He heard him move to sit in front of him on the couch, his view of his polished dress shoes.

 

“Now don’t cum. Let’s see how long until you beg me to put an end to you.”

 

Ancel whined in the back of his throat. He was a fool for thinking he would be saved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the next update shouldn’t take so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are always welcome. Come stop by my Tumblr and have a chat with me @bluewire13


End file.
